


The Exhale

by notmyyacht



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsters, Post-Episode: Heartfelt Passages, Psychological Horror, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your life has been threatened, it's natural to feel paranoid. But what if something else was after you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the barisi fanzine, which can be found here: http://barisifanzine.tumblr.com/post/148841666947/the-barisi-fanzine-is-finally 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it!!

The non-stop flickering light that reflected in the lukewarm cup of coffee was starting to give Barba a headache. As if he needed another one. He swallowed down the rest of the bitter liquid and continued with his work.

Barba tried to focus. Maybe it was time for a fresh pot? No, focus. The detail outside his office gave a loud snore. Why would anybody want to be up this late? Focus. Sleep later, work now.

_"Don't worry about a thing, Counselor. We won't let anything happen to you."_

Focus, damn it.

He reread over the police statements, along with the victim's statement, marking off key info. Trial was next week. Barba tried not to think too much about the tightened security he knew the NYPD would have at the courthouse. Only those who needed to be in the gallery would be.

For a moment, Barba zoned out and listened to his own breathing. Deep, low, and almost as if he was hearing it from outside his own body. He straightened his back and cracked his neck. Yep, definitely time for more coffee.

There was enough left in the pot for one more cup. Barba was grateful. Making a fresh pot probably wasn't a great idea. It was well past midnight and he was almost finished. He sipped from his mug as he sat back down.

Focus.

But Barba couldn't help but spare a glance at the slumped figure of the officer on the couch just outside his office. He supposed he should be annoyed at his detail's negligence, but he was just as exhausted himself and he couldn't particularly blame him.

The officer had been a good sport most of the time, but it was easy to tell he would rather be doing paperwork than following Barba around all day. _Barba_ would rather him be doing paperwork rather than following him around.

It had been nearly three months since Felipe Heredio had been arrested and still no word on who hired him. The hang-ups and anonymous texts had become fewer and fewer since the arrest. Barba hadn't gotten a threat in over a week. It was suspected that whoever hired Heredio was backing off and likely only wanted to seriously scare Barba, that the threats were more empty than they seemed. Officially, Barba was still in danger. Unofficially, everyone was starting to relax.

Barba was not relaxed. He was frustrated. Empty threats were a coward's weapon. He'd rather they'd make a move already, if they were going to at all.

Life carried on and the security detail had become less of a reassurance of safety and more of a nuisance. Constantly being followed around made Barba more paranoid than anything. Always making sure a place was secure before entering it. Having to let a stranger know what he was doing every hour of every day. He wondered, when this was all over, if he would somehow miss having someone looking over his shoulder, watching for danger.

Barba's eyelids drooped. He blinked a few times and glanced at his watch. Nearly two-thirty. Perhaps it was time to call it a night.

Barba closed the file and clicked his pen, the same pen he used to scribble down his address for Heredio on the courthouse steps. _What a stupid thing to do._ Barba's breathing was heavy and loud in the spacious office. He shuddered.

 _Relax, Rafael. Heredio can't get you. He was just a messenger making empty threats. A coward. If whoever hired him really wanted you dead, they'd come after you themselves._ Frustrated and on the verge of surrendering to fatigue, Barba pinched the bridge of his nose and stood.

"Time to go home," he muttered and gathered his case and papers to look at in the morning. All set, he looked up at the officer through the window, still on the couch but now wide awake and looking down at his phone. He opened his mouth to call out to the officer to let him know he was ready to leave.

No words left his mouth. His breath was held, ready to use for speaking those words. Barba stood in the middle of the office, the grip on his suitcase tightened. He could feel his heart pounding, demanding for him to take another breath and feed it oxygen. Barba stood there, frozen, listening to the heavy breathing from behind him.

The breathing was only a sound, but it was wet, and strained, as if its owner had a cold.

Barba's own, healthy lungs rebelled and he finally exhaled, taking a deep breath in to make up for the lost oxygen. His chest heaved and he willed his body to turn. But when he did, the wet breathing stopped. There was no sign of where it came from. The space where he had heard the breathing was empty. He was alone.

"Mr. Barba?"

Barba jumped at the sudden voice from the doorway. His security detail eyed him head to toe.

"Are you alright? Look like you've seen a ghost."

Barba scowled.

"Were you breathing heavily just now?" he asked. The officer gave a half-smile.

"Nope, not me. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's..." Barba glanced around his office. Nothing. "...It's late."

 

The alarm clock hadn't gone off yet. Barba was awake but he kept his eyes closed. He groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow. Had he even fallen asleep? Hard to tell. His curtains were drawn and he felt like shit. If he slept, he didn't get any rest.

Maybe he should just get up. Get up, make coffee, take shower, look over paperwork from last night...

Barba could feel his consciousness starting to slip back.

_Maybe I'll give it five more minutes. Five more... minutes...._

A strange roughness brushed at the nape of Barba's neck. He raised an arm to push back the comforter. His hand met air.

All at once, Barba remembered briefly waking in the middle of the night. He hadn't left the air conditioner on and the room was so hot. He remembered flailing his legs, kicking off the too-warm comforter.

The roughness brushed against the back of his neck again. Now fully awake, Barba's eyes flew open. Something was touching him, repeatedly, and it was _wet_. Barba was reminded of the night before. The breathing.

It rubbed against the back of his head, brushing against his ear. It was as if a giant tongue was licking him. Barba felt bile rise in his throat. Something _was_ licking him.

The mattress squeaked as Barba sprang from the bed, his upper body way ahead of the rest of him. He collapsed onto the floor and gripped at the carpet. There was _something_ in his bed, something that was _licking_ him. He crawled, desperate to get away. The slimy moisture left on the back of his neck dripped down between his shoulder blades.

 _This is it_ , he thought, stumbling to his feet. _They're finally making their move._

He stopped short at the window, grabbed the curtains and roughly pulled them back. Let there be a witness to whatever happens. Maybe the security detail would notice something from the street.

Sunlight flooded the bedroom and Barba finally turned to see his attacker, but the room was empty. There was no one with a gun or a knife. There was nothing in his bed. Nothing but the discarded sheets and comforter at the very foot.

 

A nightmare. Only a nightmare.

Barba repeated this to himself several times as he went about his morning. How could it have been anything else but? He searched the apartment twice, every nook and cranny. There was nobody in his bed that morning, it was only his imagination... the saliva on the back of his neck Barba decided not to think about. Just sweat, he told himself.

Dressed for work, with his nerves more or less at ease than they were an hour ago, he texted the security detail to come up and search the place.

"You seem a little jittery, Mr. Barba," said the officer, closing the hallway closet. It was a different officer than the one from the night before.

Barba had three different babysitters. Jordan, the young male officer from the night before; Lea, the middle-aged redhead who now stood in Barba's kitchen; and the mandatory detective from SVU --Carisi. There used to be another officer who Barba didn't particularly feel comfortable around, but instead of switching him out, Benson thought it best to simply tighten the circle.

Lea had a charm to her and a great sense of humor. She liked to smile a lot and had even managed to get Barba to smile once too. She hadn't even questioned it when he asked her to search his apartment. Having the security detail was invasive and annoying, but Barba counted his lucky stars that he at least got stuck with Lea.

"Nobody in here but you and me," said Lea with a comforting smile. Barba nodded before gathering his things so she could escort him to work.

 

Barba's head was spinning. He gripped the sides of the sink, afraid if he let go, the room would turn on its side. Where the hell had this dizziness come from? Only a moment ago he was alert and focused in Judge Barth's chambers. It had started with a headache. Barth handed him the warrant he had asked for and knitted her brow.

"Are you alright, Mr. Barba?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine." Except he wasn't fine. Within seconds, the room was starting to spin. He quickly thanked her, exited, then made a beeline for the nearest men's room.

It was the stress and overwork, he told himself. It's finally catching up to him. Or perhaps it was the restless sleep he'd been having for weeks.

Barba's head felt heavy and his legs weak. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward till his forehead touched the mirror. He clenched his jaw and stayed there for a moment. The glass of the mirror felt cool against his skin. He tried to focus on that, on how his breath left small circles of fog on the glass.

The dizziness and the pain faded simultaneously. A few seconds later and it was as if they were never there.

Barba opened his eyes at looked at himself. God, he looked like shit. He had missed a spot on his chin when shaving and with this close of a look, it stood out like a sore thumb. But that wasn't the worst part. No, the freakish dark circles under his eyes were what made his stomach churn. They weren't that bad this morning, he was sure of it. Barba hadn't seen himself look so exhausted since his Harvard days where he'd go days with only a couple hours of sleep at the most.

"What's happening to me?" Barba asked his reflection.

 

Barba could feel eyes on him, but not the eyes he felt on him during lunch. No, these eyes were concerned. It would seem ridiculous to wish detectives weren't so observant, but sometimes Barba wished Sonny Carisi saw less.

Within hours of delivering the warrant to the SVU detectives, they were able to make their arrest without harm to themselves.

They had a lot on this guy, it would be stupid for him to claim it was consensual. Inside the interrogation room, Rollins and Benson grilled him. With witnesses and DNA evidence, this guy was done.

But Barba wasn't particularly interested. This was cut and dry, which should be a relief due to the nature of how most of their cases usually were not. He stared idly through the window, waiting for Carisi to finally say something.

He didn't have time for this.

"Staring is rude, detective."

Carisi half-smiled, caught.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask if everything was alright," he said.

"I've been receiving death threats for nearly a year and I have police offers following me around everywhere, invading my life. How would you feel?" Barba said dully.

"I meant physically how do you feel. You don't look so hot," said Carisi.

As if Barba needed someone to tell him. As if he needed Carisi to be the one.

"Have you been sleeping alright? Eating okay?"

God, was Carisi his mother now? He flashed him a look that said as much. A smile tugged on the corner of Carisi's mouth and he raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm just asking. You're under a lot of pressure right now. You wouldn't be human if you could take all that and still be sleeping soundly every night."

So much had changed between him and Carisi. A few months ago, Barba was still teasing him about going to Fordham. Since Carisi shadowed him for the Lewis Hodda trial, something else took the place of teasing and role models. Barba had more respect for Carisi now. He passed the New York bar on his first try; that is not an easy feat. They were closer to being equals now. Perhaps even some sort of friendship was blooming.

Whatever it was, Barba now wished he could just tell Carisi off. It would be easier. Instead, he turned and faced those concerned puppy eyes. How the hell can someone care so damn much? Maybe he could...

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Barba turned his attention back to the glass.

Not like Carisi would have believed him anyway.

 

The low vibration of Barba's phone on the bedside table was just enough to wake him from a dreamless sleep. He answered without looking at the caller id.

"H'llo?"

"Counselor, what the hell is going on!?"

Barba sat up and scrubbed his free hand over his face.

"Carisi, why are you yelling? It's the middle of the night-"

"You're one to talk!" Carisi's Staten Island accent gets thicker when he's angry, Barba idly thought, still half-asleep. Carisi continued, "At first, I thought maybe you wanted to talk or something was wrong. But what the hell what that picture you sent me!?"

"What the hell was what picture? I didn't send you anything or try to call you." Barba opened up his sentbox anyway. Maybe he butt-dialed Carisi earlier in the night. His mouth went dry.

There _were_ multiple texts sent to Carisi. Barba thumbed through them. Most were only one or two words.

_'carisi'_

_'caris'_

_'carisi wak up'_

_'wake up'_

_'look'_

_'look look'_

"I didn't send any of these," Barba muttered.

"What?"

"I said I didn't send any of these!" Barba spat.

"What about the picture?" Carisi asked, his voice lowered, calmer.

Barba opened up the picture and his blood ran cold. The picture was bright; a light was on when the it was taken. The subject was a close-up of a face, their eyes closed, features relaxed except for the small crease between the eyebrows. It was unmistakenably Barba, fast asleep.

"Barba? Barba, you still there?" came Carisi's voice, still on the other end of the call. "Barba, I just texted Lea, she should be on her way up to check on you."

As if on cue, the door rang followed by frantic knocking.

 "Barba!?"

Barba switched on the bedside lamp and brought the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, Carisi, I'm still here." His eyes scanned the empty room as he quickly made his way to the bedroom door. "Carisi, I didn't send those." He entered the hallway, back sliding against the wall.

The knocking on the door persisted, thankfully followed by Lea's voice.

"Okay, Barba, everything is going to be fine. I'm on my way," said Carisi.

"Okay. I'm about to let Lea in." Barba looked through the peephole just in case. Only Lea out there. No less relieved, he quickly undid the locks and threw open the door.

 

Nothing was found inside Barba's apartment. No assassin lying in wait. No creepy stranger who found himself a home in some crevice. Nobody but Barba was in the apartment.

Still, Benson wanted to do a thorough search of the apartment. Perhaps they snuck in, snapped the picture, then snuck back out somehow. One thing's for sure, whoever they were, they were good.

It's nearly 3:30 in the morning when Benson advises Barba that he should stay elsewhere until they know for certain his apartment is safe. A hotel room can be arranged if there aren't any friends or family that he would like to stay with.

Barba barely registered the hand on his shoulder. It's a gesture that's been used by Benson many times for victims. She knows how to be sympathetic. But Barba didn't hear what she just said to Carisi, because what Carisi just said couldn't be real.

Carisi did not just offer to let Barba stay at his place.

Except he did.

"I'll be able to keep an eye on him. He won't be alone at night."

 _Hello, I'm standing_ right here, thought Barba.

"I don't know, Carisi. After the texts that were sent to you, I don't think it's a good idea," said Benson.

"Maybe that's why he should though. We'll still have the detail sitting outside, always watching. Maybe this will force their hand." Carisi sounded far too excited about this for Barba's taste, but he did have a point.

"I'll do it," he finally said.

"Are you sure?" Benson asked.

"Positive." Barba looked her in the eye, mind made up.

Carisi smiled.

 

Barba was not positive. In fact, he was more uneasy than ever. He had his reasons for agreeing to this and only a fraction of it were the reasons Carisi had pitched.

"Home sweet home," said Carisi, opening the door. Barba hesitated. When neither moved, Barba spoke up.

"No offense, detective. I'm certain your charming apartment is safe, but I would feel better if you checked the place out first. Just in case our texting friend decided to visit you next."

Carisi nodded and pulled out his gun. Barba waited in the doorframe, eying the place from the outside. It was neater than he expected, but as small as he had guessed. He could see the living room. There was one singular couch in front of a decently sized television. A coffee table sat in between the two, cluttered with closed books. Even with the distance, Barba could make out the title of a law book he, himself, had a copy of.

"All clear, Counselor," said Carisi, putting his gun back into its holster. "Come on in."

Barba closed the door behind him and followed Carisi into the living room.

"Now you're really lucky 'cause the couch is softer than the bed, but if you really want the bed its yours." Carisi looked at him expectantly.

"The sofa will be fine," said Barba.

"Okay, I'll go grab some sheets. Bathroom is right there. Make yourself at home."

Barba put his overnight duffle bag down and kneeled down to untie his shoes. Carisi briefly returned with a sheet, pillow, and a blanket.

"You want anything? Water? Coffee? A beer?" asked Carisi.

"Tea," said Barba. Carisi's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What, you think I survive on coffee and scotch alone?"

Carisi grinned ear-to-ear. It was that smile that showed off his dimples and made flowers grow. Not that Barba thought too much about it.

"Tea coming up."

As he retreated into the kitchen, Barba made himself comfortable. The sofa _was_ soft. Soft and safe. Barba quickly took off his constricting jeans then wrapped the blanket around himself. He sheepishly glanced over his shoulder at the open kitchen.

Barba could feel the fatigue eating away at him. He scooped up the remote and turned the TV on. He was safe, but he didn't feel it.

When Carisi returned from the kitchen, Barba had the blanket tugged tightly around him. His jeans sat neatly folded on top of his duffle bag. The TV was on some nature program about whales, but the sound was turned down low.

"Here," said Carisi, offering the mug of tea. Barba took it with a small thanks and wrapped his hands around the mug, taking comfort in its warmth.

Carisi sank into the sofa, sparing a glance at an exhausted Barba at the other end. He hadn't thought too much of it earlier, but Barba's hair was a mess. It had been that way when he had arrived at Barba's apartment. Weird. Barba always looked put together and yet there he was with bed head and stubble; dressed in only a t-shirt and boxers. He tried not to comment or stare at the latter.

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight," Barba stated.

"Me neither," Carisi replied and took a sip of his tea, wincing at how hot it was.

They sat there for a few minutes, not talking. Barba didn't watch the whales on the screen. He sipped his tea and stared blankly into space. This wasn't why he agreed. He didn't come here for the hospitality or the tea. He came because he didn't know where else to go, where to turn to. On the outside, he and Benson had patched things up in their friendship, but deep down there were still things that stung. Barba wasn't sure he could rely on her the way he used to.

But then there was Carisi. Sweet Carisi who cared too much, the one who didn't give up investigating even when the team suffered a loss. Carisi, the one who picked him out at Dodds' funeral just to reassure him that he was safe there. And Barba felt safe. Carisi, the one who volunteered to be a part of his security detail. The one who wanted Barba there, at his own home, because he wanted to keep an eye on him.

Foolish, kind Carisi. He deserved Barba's trust... and Barba couldn't keep this to himself anymore.

"Carisi," Barba started, breaking the silence.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me."

"No, that's not..." Barba turned to him. Carisi turned so they were angled towards one another.

"What is it?"

Barba could tell Carisi anything. Carisi saw things. He always saw things. He always listened and learned. He would believe him.

"Carisi, I don't think the person who took the picture of me was the same one who hired Felipe Heredio."

Carisi drew his eyebrows together and nodded to show he was listening, the gears in his head were turning and configuring this theory. Except this wasn't a theory, Barba could _feel_ it. And here came the hard part.

"The past couple days, things have been happening to me, around me. I don't know how to explain them. I-I hear breathing in an empty room that isn't mine, I've had these massive dizzy spells, I feel eyes on me like someone is watching me. Yesterday, something woke me up that I can't rationalize... And now the phantom texts?" Barba was visibly shaking. The tea in his hand sloshed around inside the mug. Carisi quickly reached over and took it out of Barba's hands so he wouldn't spill it.

"You think your apartment's haunted?" asked Carisi, placing the mug on the coffee table next to his own.

Barba was pale. He shook his head.

"No, even if I did believe in that stuff. I don't, but I know there's something wrong with me. I barely sleep and when I do, it feels as if I hadn't. I don't think seeing a doctor will do any good and I can't explain why. I just... know." Barba shuddered and added, "There's something _wrong_."

Carisi scooted closer and placed a hand on Barba's shoulder. This wasn't right. Rafael Barba isn't the type to easily be so shaken up. Carisi wasn't sure if he understood what Barba was telling him, if there was something unworldly going on. Carisi was never exactly skeptical of the supernatural, but he'd never experienced anything either. Sure, those things can probably exist. Why not? But whether or not that was the case here, Carisi felt his chest ache for Barba.

This wasn't right. Barba was supposed to be an unbreakable force.

"I know I sound paranoid and foolish, but whatever it is, it's after me. I don't know what to do." Barba wouldn't look at Carisi now. He couldn't. His pride wouldn't let him. He gave a nervous laugh, despite himself.

"Listen, Barba. Hey, look at me." Carisi's voice was soothing, but firm. He brushed a finger under Barba's chin. Barba immediately pulled back as if burned. Hard, green eyes locked onto Carisi's face. "I don't know what's going on. If there's a monster or a man. Whatever it is, it won't get to you. I promise."

Something flickered behind Barba's eyes. Carisi didn't get a chance to read into what it was. Before he could process it, Barba pushed himself forward and pressed his lips to Carisi's.

Carisi whimpered and kissed back. Barba steadied himself on his arms, keeping his hands to himself. Carisi did the same, but opened his mouth to allow more access to Barba's tongue. It was awkward, but intimate.

Barba broke it off first, but didn't pull back. He rested his forehead against Carisi's, giving them both of a chance to catch their breaths.

Carisi looked at him through half-lidded eyes. With Barba's hair a mess and his lips now pink and slightly swollen, he was quite possibly one of the most beautiful sights Carisi had ever seen.

"Thank you," Barba whispered. Carisi sighed.

 

Barba's cheeks burned. What the hell was he thinking last night kissing Carisi!? Completely unprofessional, totally emotion-driven. It had been a long night, he finally told someone about the weird shit, and there was Carisi. Compassionate Carisi. Probably thought Barba had lost it. It was a moment of weakness and Carisi was there.

Barba wasn't one for letting his emotions get the better of him. Sure, a few times in the past, when it really mattered and he was right, but this? Just extreme emotional duress, right?

The sofa cushions were too comfortable under Barba. He didn't want to get up. It was probably just as well. Ten minutes ago, just as Carisi was about to head out, he had been on the phone with the DA,

_"Don't come in Barba. I already spoke to Carmen and told her to take the day off too. You've been under a lot of stress lately and in light of last night...."_

'Under a lot of stress' everyone keeps saying. Barba snorted. As if he's not always under a lot of stress. It's his job to be stressed. He likes the stress, he likes the work. Barba would rather be stressed with work than be... this.

Benson thought he was under a lot of stress. He wondered how she would have reacted if he had told her instead of Carisi about his stalker ghost problem.

 _Probably wouldn't have kissed me_ , he thought with a smirk. No, she would have given her therapist's number to him.

Would Carisi tell her what Barba had told him? Would he tell her 'Barba has finally snapped and is seeing monsters.' No. Carisi might have a big mouth, but he understood why Barba told him and only him. Whether or not Carisi believes him, he wouldn't betray that trust. Not to Barba.

Last night had been jarring and Carisi listened and was understanding. Carisi didn't tell him he's crazy or that it's the stress making him think that way.

Barba frowned. He hated it. He hated that he only made a move because he felt he needed it in that moment. He needed that _contact_ , that _physical_ touch to let himself know it would be alright. Carisi's words weren't enough. He needed _Carisi_ and it wasn't fair to either of them.

He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

 _I'm just tired_ , he reasoned with himself.

With the television off and Barba on the verge of falling asleep, the living room was dead quiet. Then softly, from behind the sofa, Barba could hear it. The breathing.

 

He'd only been gone for a few hours, but even that was too long.

Carisi checked in with Jordan, who was parked in the street just outside his building. Nothing new to report. All quiet.

Carisi trudged up the steps to his apartment, two coffees in hand.

Maybe he should have told the Lieutenant what Barba told him last night. It was Benson, though. Would she have believed it? _Carisi_ wasn't sure if he believed it. Maybe Barba was having some sort of mental collapse? It would explain why he kissed him. Would a stable Barba ever have done that? Carisi paused. That would mean that he was taking advantage of Barba. He didn't want to be doing that, but he couldn't deny his feelings for Barba. He stopped denying them a long time ago and had come to accept that they were one-sided.

Carisi instinctively licked his lips. Perhaps they weren't. He smiled, a glimmer of hope fizzed in his chest and spread to his cheeks in a blush. They'll figure this all out soon. Barba will be safe soon, no matter what. After it's all over, maybe they could start again without the fear, without life or death being an issue. No more monsters, no more death threats.

It was a fool's hope, but maybe Barba needed a bit of that. Carisi smiled. At the very least they can start with a coffee.

Carisi placed the coffee on the floor just outside the apartment door so he could fish his keys out of his pocket. With the door unlocked, he bent down and picked the coffees up again. With one sideways thrust of his hips against the door, it swung open.

The coffees crashed to the floor, spilling their contents in the process.

It, whatever It was, held Barba two feet in the air, one arm holding Barba across the chest, so his back was pressed against Its translucent white body. Its other arm held onto Barba's shoulder, Its long claws sunk deep under the skin like needles. Its face was snow white save for Its bile yellow eyes and large black tongue, which slowly lapped at the back of Barba's neck. Barba twitched in Its grasp, eyes blank and staring straight ahead into nothing, unable to move.

Whatever It was didn't seem to notice Carisi walk in. Whatever It was, It was hurting Barba. As soon as he established that much, Carisi drew his gun and shot twice.

It shrieked. Barba dropped.

Carisi shot it again. Black ooze dripped from its wounds as it screamed and cradled its injured arm. It flew backward into the closed window and slumped to the floor. Its deep, wet breaths strained and its chest puffed as it stayed there, eyes locked onto Carisi.

Carisi kept his gun on it as he approached Barba.

"Barba! Barba, please." He gently shook Barba's unscathed shoulder. His shirt was torn and covered in the thing's blood and his own. Barba groaned and reached for his bleeding shoulder. Carisi gently pushed his hand away. "Don't touch it. That... that thing..."

Barba blinked a few times then turned his head to look at It. He huffed.

"Told you so. Sonuva..." Barba growled, attempting to sit up.

"Hey hey, wait a minute. You're hurt. Jordan probably heard the shots... a bus is coming." Carisi kept glancing between Barba and the creature. "Dear God, what is that?" he muttered.

"It came to me," said Barba.

"What?"

"It knew how to find me. Screw with my head. And when I was vulnerable enough, It would devour what was left." Barba's voice was dark and steady as he spoke. Underneath it, Carisi could hear the sense of triumph. _It didn't succeed._

"How do you know?" Carisi asked.

"It told me as it was sucking the life out of me. Gloating." Barba smirked, "I think It and I might just have something in common."

The thing snarled Its dripping jaws before jumping to Its feet. Carisi raised his gun, waiting for It to make a move. A hand reached up and rested on his wrist. He looked down at Barba.

"What're you doing?"

"It's done with me. The sport is in the chase, not the kill. And if the prey isn't alone, then it's not worth the kill," said Barba.

"Strength in numbers, huh?"

It turned toward the window and crouched down, then leaped, crashing through the glass. It was gone. The noises of the city flew in through the broken window. Among them, the distant sound of a police siren.

Carisi put his hand on top of Barba's head, his thumb brushing his hair back.

"You alright?" he asked.

Physically, everything hurt. But It was gone. Barba looked up at him and managed a small smile. "Yeah."

 

"No further questions, your honor."

Barba sauntered back to his seat behind the desk, leaving the defense to crumble under the harsh cross he had just given.

"If there are no further questions, then we'll recess for the day. This court is adjourned until tomorrow at nine am." Judge Barth slammed her gavel down, officializing her words.

The smugness slipped from Barba's features as he struggled with gathering his notes and files with only his right hand. His left hand helplessly wiggled in the sling, attempting to hold the case open.

"Nice job on that cross, Counselor."

Barba looked up at a beaming Carisi.

"Thank you, detective." Barba breathed a frustrated sigh. Carisi smiled and came around the railing.

"Here, let me help," he said, reaching forward to gather the loose papers into a neat pile.

"I got it," Barba grumbled.

"You had the life sucked out of you by some weird monster we still barely know anything about. Frankly, I don't wanna know," he whispered. "Stop being a baby."

"I told you, It barely got started when you came in and started firing off. If anything, It took maybe a week off my lifespan." Barba stopped struggling and let Carisi slide all his things inside the case. He closed it and offered the handle up for Barba's good hand to grab. "Thanks."

"That's still sucking the life out of you," said Carisi, his shoulder gently bumping against Barba's good one.

Barba looked around the hallway.

"No Lea today?" he asked.

"Nah, I offered to switch with her so she could go to her niece's ballet thing. Meaning, you're stuck with me for Lea's shift today and mine tomorrow. Liv said she's cool with it."

Barba stuck his jaw out in thought.

"Could be worse," he jabbed with a smirk. Carisi grinned in return.

They made their way out of the courthouse, passing through the busy crowds.

"That's right. I mean, what other security detail have you ever had that also offers to buy you dinner and make out with you?" Carisi continued.

"You _would_ be the first," Barba would give him that.

Still teasing, but not mean. How they both liked it.

Barba paused at the top of the steps and inhaled the fresh summer air. He looked out across the square. So many people. Carisi waited with him, let him take his time. He wasn't out of the woods yet, and he had come to terms he might not be for a long time. The hang-up he got earlier that morning confirmed that. But Barba was pleased with the company he kept and that was enough.


End file.
